midchildan_grievousfandomcom-20200215-history
Blazin' Trails
Blazin' Trails: The New Adventures of Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long, often shortened to Blazin' Trails, is a cartoon series created by ''Providence-''carrier. It is an updated reincarnation of the Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long cartoon series and is a crossover show with Mid-Childan Grievous. About Much like the original series, this series takes place in the Wild West. Ricochet Rabbit, sheriff of Hoop 'n Holler, is the fastest Sheriff in the West, albeit not without his faults. His deputy, Droop-a-Long Coyote, is his polar opposite in both personality and ability, although he's got some successes under his belt to make up for his shortcomings. The series often follows Ricochet and Droop-a-Long's attempts to keep Hoop 'n Holler at peace from outlaws and other ne'er-do-wells. Most episodes feature adventures, while others are slice-of-life. Characters Main *'Ricochet Rabbit'-The sheriff of Hoop 'n Holler and known as the fastest sheriff in the West. He comes from a long line of sheriffs, and has a passion for his job that has yet to be matched. He's somewhat hot-headed, but he's truly a good person at the core. *'Droop-a-Long Coyote'-Ricochet's deputy and best friend. This incarnation of Droop-a-Long is a bit smarter than the original and not as clumsy, though he's a bit more naive. Recurring Characters *'J.P. Nuggets'-The elderly, somewhat cowardly mayor of Hoop 'n Holler who served as a banker before becoming the mayor. *'Denise Falconeri'-A female rabbit who was one of Ricochet's girlfriends; currently, she's in a secret romance with Droop-a-Long. *'Mr. Stonewall'-The owner of the town bank. He's somewhat strict, studious and uptight, and often files complaints against Droop-a-Long for repeatedly crashing into his bank tellers' windows. *'Mr. Honeycomb'-The owner of the town bakery. He's a jovial man who's always up for a good joke or two. He knows Ricochet very well due to the sheriff frequenting the shop for sweets. Similar to Ricochet's friendship with Droop-a-Long, Honeycomb has an odd friendship with Stonewall, who's his complete opposite. *'Sam'-The bartender of Hoppin' Horntoads, the town saloon. *'Red-Eye'-The owner of Hoppin' Horntoads, the town saloon. He originally came from 'The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound', where he served as the bartender at Rusty Nails' saloon. *'Daddy Ricochet'-Ricochet's father, who served as the sheriff of Ricochet's hometown, Carrottop Canyon. True to his name, he can ricochet off of stationary objects and create trick bullets, a skill he passed on to Ricochet. *'Hop-a-Long Coyote'-Droop-a-Long's older brother, who's much more enthusiastic and outgoing than his younger brother. He has a son, Tag-a-Long, who is Droop-a-Long's nephew (see below) *'Tag-a-Long Coyote'-Droop-a-Long's nephew, who attends the second grade. He originally came from the Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long episode Cactus Ruckus. Guest Stars *'Quick Draw McGraw'-The self-proclaimed 'fastest-shootinest cowboy in all the West', and Ricochet's friendly rival. He appears in Sharp-Shootin' Sheriffs and Out-Trick Me. *'Baba Looey'- Quick Draw's loyal and friendly sidekick. Unlike Quick Draw's relationship with Ricochet, Baba Looey is friends with Droop-a-Long. He appears in Sharp-Shootin' Sheriffs and Out-Trick Me. Voice Cast TBA Episode List TBA Category:Shows